


Drabbles

by Muireannwolfsbane



Category: A French Village, Un Village Francais
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: A series of drabble from Kurt's perspective





	Drabbles

Kurt, dreams of Lucienne, his darling little doe. Shy and wary she reminds him of the little creatures that dwelt in the forest, outside of his village near Dusseldorf. Yet, with a quiet strength and resolve within her that remained unseen.

He dreams of her soft and warm beneath him, her movements matching his own in the most ancient of dances. It’s the one thing that keeps him warm on those long, cold harsh Russian winter nights, when the wind howls outside the barrack door.

He dreams of watching her nurse their baby on the bed, his arms around her as he cradles them both.

He wonders if it’s a boy or girl? He hopes that it’s a girl, as beautiful as her mother.

He remembers leaning down to kiss her goodbye, she tugged at his hand, begging him to stay with her until morning. He’d given anything to be able stay, but he needed to get back to the barracks, for if they were discovered he’s be sent to the fires of hell. If he ever gets out of this nightmare, he promises himself that he’ll stay till morning and never leave.

His mother Maryanne was French, and spoke it at home. It’s the reason he is fluent but cannot write in it. It’s something he still hopes to remedy.

As the bullets fly over him in this godforsaken fucking hellhole, he pulls out her photograph from his wallet. He kisses it hoping in god and heaven that he’ll make it home to her.

At the train station he gives her his dog tags, so a part of him will be with them always.

The Russian shop girls watched him amused, as he, fingered a fur stole, he hated it when she was cold and shivering, and this would, keep her warm, when he wasn’t there. He sighed wishing he could afford it, but he was on a sergeant’s salary not a high-ranking officer’s. They giggled incessantly as they helped him pick out a pretty blue wool shawl. Perhaps they thought it was cute that he was buying a Christmas gift for his french sweetheart. Not that Lucienne would ever receive it, since he was pretty sure that that either that asshole Muller. God if he ever got the chance, he’s slay him himself or let the Russians have him. Or, Beriot would likely intercept any gift sent to her. But it still it was nice to purchase something for her. Perhaps later he fined, a toy store and purchase a stuffed rabbit for the baby.     


Before being sent to hell, he’d purchased a puppy from a local farmer named Anselm. It was sure to be a phenomenal guard dog as well as friendly being a mix of one of the lower ranking men’s German Shepard and the farmers Belgian Malinois. He’d wanted something to protect his treasured little doe from the wolves that howled outside her door, when he was away.

When the tank explodes and the flames surround him, his last thoughts of her and their baby.

He wakes in a place that is both strange, yet eerily familiar, he screams silently as they toss him on the bed like a used sack of potatoes. He thinks he hears her voice in the dark, he got to be either dead or hallucinating because they are nowhere near Villeneuve or so he thinks. So, he decided upon hallucination because it’s a nice one, hearing her voice again until he realizes that is her. He begins to try and speak, but nothing comes out only hollow sounds. But somehow by some miracle she sits at his side. Her voice is soothing in the dark. She begins to unwrap his bandages and he immediately regrets making any sound.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was supposed go to the school, during recess perhaps and catch her eye as she watches the children. She’d look up and recognition would light up those beautiful green eyes of hers. She’d run to him and he’d catch her and sweep her into his arms and spin her around as she laughs through her tears. He’d kiss her passionately as the children laugh and giggle amongst themselves. Then he’s meet the beautiful baby girl that they made. Their daughter his little girl, his faun he’d bring her the stuffed rabbit he bought, like the one from his favorite story Peter Rabbit. They’d kiss her goodnight. Then he’d sweep her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom, where he’d make love to her, over, and over again, until they fell asleep entangled in each other, in their bed, never leaving it. No more barracks or worries about getting caught. He could stay until morning.

But now, now, why would she want him as he is. Better that he is dead he thinks, as he tries to stop her, but still she manages to unwrap the bandages from his hand. Then she begins to stroke it, and the recognition hits her like a bolt of lightning. She’s sobbing murmuring his name over and over again, as she raises his hand to her cheek, he feels the wetness there, regretting making any sound at all. It absolutely tears him apart hearing her cry, and he’d give anything absolutely anything to be able to sit up and simply hold her, and wipe away the tears, telling her that everything will be alright. But he can’t.

She gets up and from nowhere grabs a notebook for him, he tells her about getting permission to see her. God he’d been so over the moon about finally seeing her again and their baby, that the guys in the tank, he was riding in would not stop making light of it. She cries as she kisses the bandages on his chest. Before sitting up. So, he asks about their baby, watching as her whole demeanor changes. He learns that he was right, it was a girl. That her name is Franciose, from the look on her face it seems that she doesn’t particularly like the name. Perhaps that idiot Beriot named his little faun, and it kills him.

She takes him up the stairs of the school, to her old room, the room that they used to share late at night, with only a lamp to light the way. But they hear someone call for her, sounds like an older man, so she ushers him quickly inside. When she returns she explains as she lights another candle, that it was her father. A man she used to refer to as the damn drunk. She further explains about what Dr. Lachar said about examining his wounds. He doesn’t want her to do this, because she doesn’t need see this, its pointless. He tells her so, but she won’t hear of it, and tells him so.

She tells him about how she prayed to god that he’d return to her, and that her prayer was answered because here he is. He confesses that if he didn’t think about her in Russia he’d surely be dead by now. When she kneels by the bed and prays for him, he grabs her hand to comfort her more in love with her than ever before.

When he asks, she tells him about giving birth to Francoise all alone, he wonders just where the hell was Beriot. He is infuriated when she implies that the damn swine couldn’t be bothered to show up for the baptismal either. He would have given anything to be there, for that moment. They are supposed to be everything you treasure not something you throw away when you tire of them.

Through the haze of pain as she carefully changes his bandages, he wishes for death, but he wants to see their daughter, his little faun.

When she brings in Francoise he thinks that he’s never seen two more beautiful creatures in all his life. His doe and faun. The love he feels for them both in that moment makes his chest explode in warmth. It’s was like nothing he’s ever felt before or will again.

 

After, putting Francoise, down she falls asleep in the chair beside him, lightly holding his hand. And a small part of him thinks, that if he gets through this, that nothing on this earth besides god himself would ever part them again. Never again.

He wakes, feeling as if he were drowning beneath waves of water, coughing violently to expel what was swallowed in vain. She scared, he can hear the panic and desperation in her voice, as she rushes out the door, in search of the doctor. Is this death? Perhaps, it is better this way he thinks. Because how can he protect his little doe and faun in the state that he is in.  

 

He wakes next to her lips gently gracing his hand, so he isn’t dead after all.

 

They both become utterly terrified when they hear the machine gun fire outside, He’d given anything have the strength to pull her down and out of the way, but instead she is rushing, around getting rid of everything that made him German.

Then after everything had died away, she fetches a blanket from atop the wardrobe, covering him, while concocting a story that his name is Remi and he’s a long-lost love of hers. He motioned for a pen and paper and asks about Beriot. She answers truthfully, she doesn’t want him to come back, from the inflections in her voice he can tell that, she hates it here, in this village in this country. She wants to leave.

She quietly chatters on about recent events including a fight with her father, treating his wounds with such a gentleness. Before bestowing light kisses upon his face. He wonders what on earth he did to earn such loving devotion, because he doesn’t deserve it.

They make love, with her taking the lead. He wishes that he had the strength to flip her over, to go deeper into her warmth, making their connection stronger. But he settles for this because it might be the last time.

His watches his little doe, as she sleeps, careful not to wake her. Just as she was gentle in falling asleep on his un burned shoulder. God, she is so beautiful with her eyelashes fluttering against his skin, as she dreams. He reaches over to gently and lovingly  move an errant strand of hair from her face, she stirs and wakes.

She wonders if she hurt him, and of course the answer is no. But still he feels a rush of guilt, both her and Francoise deserve to have full and happy lives. They don’t deserve to be bound to invalid like him, wasting their lives, and he tells her so. To which she responds with a profound no.

The doctor pays a visit the next morning, and offers him a chance to save them all. Lucienne is frightened and begging him to reconsider. He knows deep down that she would rather they all die together as a family, then face the chance at losing him again. But his little faun deserves a chance to grow up.

 

He can hear her fervently praying in the distance, as he realizes how much she needs him, so he goes back for her.

Jules pays him a visit the next morning, while Lucienne is away, fetching fresh water and bandages for his wounds. The swine, looks like a shocked and confused puppy. He motions for the notebook, writing that he sorry to see him like that. Jules tells him that he’s sorry whatever that’s supposed to mean. He writes something else along the line that he lucky to have Lucienne. To which Jules gives the response that he has, to help him die. God the swine is so full of himself. But as Jules rips up the note Lucienne walks back into the room.

She thinks he’s asleep, as she covers him with her shawl and kisses him goodnight. But he quietly smiles to himself, because her warmth chases the demons away.

 

Realizing he doesn’t want to die, he fights back but it is futile, he is too weak. His lasts thoughts are full of fear for his doe and faun.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could he have been so fucking blind. Beriot wasn’t merely a swine, but a wolf. A cowardly one at that, taking the easy way out almost with a delightful glee. He watches as she greaves for him, the sobs wracking her body and he vows to wait even if it is forever for her.

 


End file.
